David Blue (actor)
| location = Long Island, New York | deathdate = | deathplace = | height = | othername = | homepage = | notable role = Cliff St. Paul on Ugly Betty | academyawards = | emmyawards = | tonyawards = | spouse = }} David Blue (born January 17, 1979) is an actor, writer, producer and director. He is best known for his portrayal of Cliff St. Paul on the ABC dramedy series Ugly Betty. Early life The youngest of three sons, Blue was raised in both New York and Florida. David attended Countryside High School in Clearwater, Florida and went on to the acting conservatory at the University of Central Florida. Career His first starring role came in the film "Winter Follies", directed by Darren Lynn Bousman who also helmed Saw II, Saw III and Saw IV. David was one of the eight selected for the Apprentice program at the Actor's Theatre of Louisville, where he worked with many acclaimed artists, such as Jennifer Hubbard and Sullivan Canaday White. He was also later granted a scholarship to the British Academy of Dramatic Arts but his burgeoning career prevented him from accepting straight away. He has training in many different acting styles including Method, Meisner, Viewpoints and Suzuki. David has also had extensive improvisation training and comedy experience. Blue performed in the premiere workshop production of "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" at the Mark Taper Forum. The musical was based on the works of Motown creator Berry Gordy and directed by Kenny Leon who had previously directed Sean Combs in the Broadway production of A Raisin in the Sun. The musical co-starred such TV/Film/Theatre talent as Cleavant Derricks and Ellis Williams. On Ugly Betty, Blue stars as 'Cliff', a photographer at Mode magazine and love interest to Wilhelmina Slater's faithful assistant, Marc St. James, played by Michael Urie. Before his breakthrough role on 'Betty,' David was busy making guest appearances elsewhere including; Veronica Mars, FX's series Dirt and Disney's hit comedy The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Recently, Blue has been on CBS's Moonlight as Logan Griffen, a technology-obsessed vampire recluse who often assists Mick St. John, played by Alex O'Loughlin. Blue recently appeared on the big screen in the feature film "The Comebacks", a comedy spoof on inspirational sports movies starring David Koechner, Matthew Lawrence and Bradley Cooper (opened October 19.) Blue was part of the one-night celebrity performed staging of Howard Ashman's unproduced musical "Dreamstuff". The musical was re-imagined by Howard's partners Marsha Malamet and Dennis Green and performed one night only at Los Angeles' Hayworth Theatre as part of the Bruno Kirby celebrity reading series, directed by his Ugly Betty co-star Michael Urie. David starred in the show alongside Eden Espinosa, Fred Willard, Vicki Lewis and Luke Macfarlane. David is also currently producing/writing multiple projects. It was recently announced that David will be one of the leads on Sci-Fi Channel's new show Stargate Universe. Starring opposite Robert Carlyle, David will be playing the role of Eli Wallace. Filmography *2009 - Present: Stargate Universe as Eli Wallace *2008 - Present: Ugly Betty as Cliff *2007 - 2008: Moonlight as Logan Griffen *2007: The Game as Waiter *2007: Dirt as Toby *2007: The Comebacks as LaCrosse Partygoer *2007: This Can't Be My Life (w/Tracie Thoms, Rosario Dawson) as Stage Manager *2006: Veronica Mars as Beefy Resident *2005: The Suite Life of Zack & Cody as Dr. Chip *2004: Dark Reality as Boyfriend *2002: Scrubs as Medical Intern (Also recently seen in a Subway national commercial.) External links *Official website * * *David Blue on TWITTER * Category:1979 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American film directors Category:Actors from New York Category:Living people Category:People from Long Island fr:David Blue ja:ディビッド・ブルー pl:David Blue (aktor)